Brother in Blue
by mrs.milestuck
Summary: Based on Letters from Home. See Intro. Miles is fighting in Iraq with a worried family and pregnant wife at home and none of them know if he is coming back thanks to...it. My first fic so please read and review. Much better than it sounds!
1. Fall

**Introduction **

**I want to start off by saying that I got the idea for Brother in Blue from a story called, "Letters from Home" by Jwhaler82. I just wanted to write a special note to the author. My story is meant in no way to copy yours. Letters From Home is a great story and it inspired me. Please know I respect your story and its plot. I worked hard to Made Brother in Blue as different as possible from your story. I hope you accept this as a high form of respect and flattery. Your story was great and very heart-warming. Please do not take offense. **

**Chapter One-Fall **

"He loves the fall," Mae thought, sitting near the lake on a few ancient rocks.

"Well…he used to. I'm not so sure if he likes it now."

She laughed silently.

"I guess we're never sure what goes on inside Miles' head."

The lake glistened and shone with a delicate grace that was as old as the hills. Even though the sky was clouding up, it still looked like sun danced on the surface of the gentle, yet stubborn lake.

"What was it that he liked so much?" she asked herself.

"_Mamma! Don't you just love it? Look at all the pumpkins!" an eight year-old Miles exclaimed excitedly as he pulled his mother gently down all the rows of pumpkins Tuck had grown that year. _

"_Oh come on, Jesse! Hurry up! I want you show you my pumpkin, come on!" he cried, tugging his four year-old brother down the rows of plants. _

_Jesse stumbled and tripped, yelping out of surprise here and there, but he was determined to keep up with Miles. _

_The mother gasped. "Oh! Miles be gentle!" Mae called after him. _

"_They'll be all right Mae. Don't worry, Miles is turning out to be a fine older brother," Tuck said as he draped his arm over her shoulders. _

Was all he liked the pumpkins?

Or was there something else?

Mae couldn't seem to remember…but she did ask him once.

When he was twelve.

So young, so much more to learn, and he gave such a brilliant answer, at least in Mae's mind he did.

_It had been a chilly November day and Mae and Miles were sitting by the lake. Once she asked him what he liked so much about the fall, he shrugged, wiggling a twig between his toes. _

"_I guess I like it for a few reasons…It's not too hot and it's not too cold. Things change, sure things die, but that's the way things are supposed to be, so they can make room for brand new life…and autumn is the perfect way to open up Christmas. Plus…orange and black look good together." _

She reached into her coat and pulled out a pad and a pen.

Blinking tears out of her eyes, she opened up her letter to Miles who was fighting in some distant far off country.

She wrote him about what was going on here, which wasn't a lot.

Tuck's small business was taking off…they might move into a house further into the woods of Treegap.

He was making a Nativity Set for a small family outside of Treegap and he was doing a fantastic job.

She thought about telling Miles about Jesse's prom, but decided she'd let that stay between brothers. It was better that way.

Simpler.

The younger Tuck brother had asked Winnie to go with him yesterday.

Mae smiled.

They made such a wonderful couple.

Mae could see it in Winnie's eyes she loved Jesse more than anything she possessed and she would remind anyone who wanted to hear it twice.

Even though Mae thought, Winnie had made the wrong choice sometimes, drinking from the spring, she let it go because they were both truly happy.

When Winnie and Jesse had first met, Mae could tell Miles had been extremely jealous of what his little brother had.

Jesse had someone who would drink from the spring out of pure love and devotion to him.

Whilst Miles wife had called him a freak, took his children, and left.

Ever since then, there had been no sparkle in Miles' eyes, he didn't find anything interesting.

He was getting too rough around the edges, too tough for his own good.

They all tried to pry him out of that shell in their own way: Mae's comforting reassurance, Jesse's joking around and playing, and Tuck's long knowledgeable lectures, but nothing seemed to work.

Miles went about his life the next eighty or so years as a hardheaded widower who didn't have any beliefs and was convinced that he hated the world, but that was when he met _her_.

Mae smiled to herself, nearly finishing her letter.

She had to admit it the girl was sweet, sensible, and gorgeous.

The mother looked at the letter in dismay, she was about to close it, but she hadn't said half the things she wanted to.

Like, be careful.

He did need to be careful.

After all…_it_ had happened.

Mae shuttered.

Reminding him about the times at the lake.

Asking him if he missed Mary, though she knew the answer to that.

And that she loved him.

She had said it so much in the past two hundred or so years, she assumed that it was planted in his head as strong as that mop on top of his head.

She soon heard Tuck groan and then there was a crash.

She rolled her eyes.

Her husband probably threw out his back, again.

"Key word being, again," thought Mae solemnly as she climbed off the rock and sealed the letter in an envelope.

Before tucking it back into her pocket, she pulled out the music box from her skirt.

Mae put the blue hat over her head and as she began the slow walk home, she started to sing a melody from her music box.


	2. Cookies

It was letter day!

Miles' bunker was bustling with excitement.

Except for Miles, who sat on his bed, calmly reading a letter from his brother who had a little get together with his friends. For Miles, that was enough said. Jesse ended up with a broken leg and one heck of a black eye. Miles wasn't sure how…something about a couch and a rope…but in any event it did give Miles a good laugh.

One of the privates, Elizabeth Daniels, walked up with Srgt. Randy Youngblood by her side.

"Well…our Caption is laughing…his is a Hallmark moment," said Youngblood.

"I bet you it's his brother again," Daniels said in a teasing tone.

Miles looked at Daniels, a bit surprised.

Did everyone in his bunker know about Jesse?

Miles mentally rolled his eyes.

Of course they did.

After all, Jesse was Jesse.

"Yup. Jesse managed to break his leg with a couch and a piece of rope," Miles said, still smiling to himself.

"That's a horrible thing to laugh about," Daniels said.

There was a pause and both Youngblood and Miles started to crack up.

"Oh stop it!" Daniels exclaimed, exasperated.

"Did you get anything else?" Youngblood asked, once the laughter had subsided, perching on Miles' cot.

"Just a few more letters…I don't usually read 'em out loud, but I don't see any harm."

Miles took a few more letters from his cot and ripped open the first one, from his parents as Youngblood and Daniels sat on either sides of the cot.

"This is from my parents. Dear Miles…not much going on here…just rain and boring television shows. Your father's business is going well…he's got a lot on his plate, things to be made, and such….I found a job at a nursery in town. I enjoy it, it's very relaxing and I baked you some food hopefully your friends will like too…,"

Miles held up a box of cookies and Youngblood, Daniels, and Miles all dived in. Once they had their fill, Miles continued reading.

"Jesse just got home from Europe and will be starting school again in the fall. He said he'd been thinking about pulling the ring on Winnie-his girlfriend-," Miles explained, "hopefully he'll do it soon. Tuck-my dad-had been building some houses in Treegap and we're thinking about moving into one of 'em. Back to Treegap I suppose. Come home safe and we miss you."

"Aw, Mommy misses you, Tuck," Youngblood teased.

"What mother doesn't?" Daniels said, elbowing her friend.

Suddenly, the corporal stuck his head into the barracks and yelled, "Get ready! We move out in ten minutes!"

While everyone else groaned and grumbled, not happy about being roused, Miles cheerfully threw on his equipment and started to clean his gun, making sure it worked.

He no longer felt lazy or bored, he felt motivated, and his spirits seemed lifted.

He went about his work, a near smile on his face he didn't want his team to think that he was going soft because his mom sent some cookies in the mail.

He'd never hear the end of it.

Miles felt the old drive, he wanted to fight to protect his country, and he knew it was all because of the letters from home.


	3. Newspapers

**Chapter 3- Newspapers **

"How can I help it if I just can't get under the ball enough to put the stupid ball in the stupid shoot to win the stupid game?" Jesse demanded once he walked into his parents' house.

He had recovered from his broken leg, but his eye was a light yellow and still a bit swollen.

He was wearing blue jeans, and a gray long sleeve shirt that he pushed up past his elbows, converse all-stars, and his backpack was slung over his shoulder, an aggravated expression on his face.

The cause of his frustration was the fact that they played basketball in P.E. that day.

Jesse would have preferred to swim or do a sport that involved just him.

Where he knew exactly what he should be doing and he didn't have to rely on anyone else, he knew that if he played the game right, he'd win.

But that wasn't the case for basketball. He just sucked at it.

"Maybe you should try to get under the ball more…" said Mae, thinking that this suggestion was obvious, mostly because it was.

"Uh!" Jesse groaned as he flew up the stairs to his room.

No body got how this worked!

When he walked in, upset, he would start rambling, and they were supposed to agree with everything that he said so that he could calm down and then he would be able to hear reason.

No one got that!

"Well…" Jesse thought when he opened the door to his room.

"Miles did. Miles _does_."

He collapsed on his bed and thought about his day.

Jesse dragged himself out of bed, simply because his alarm clock wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't, got dressed, ate breakfast, and rode to school.

Once he was there, he walked to homeroom where he talked with friends before math class started. After math, came lit., and history-which Jesse always got an A on-there was P.E.

Jesse wondered if the army was anything like his gym class, running, push-ups, crunches, but in the army-Jesse was pretty sure-they didn't force you against your will to play basketball.

He'd have to ask Miles about that.

After an hour of boot camp, his stomach muscles ached-that he could not understand, he had a pretty toned abs.

At least he did when he last took his shirt off.

Maybe he shouldn't have had that brownie last night?

But, for failing so miserably, the coach gave him a choice.

He could either do P.E. or write for the school newspaper.

To Jesse, a choice like that was like asking him if he wanted his eyes clawed out by a rabid dog or with a rake.

So, because Jesse didn't think he could handle any more of the want to be army, he joined the school newspaper.

At first, he wanted to be the one taking pictures, but they already had enough photographers, so Jesse asked if he could design a cover for the paper, but they already had one.

So the instructor put Jesse in charge of making a new column.

Returning to reality, he groaned and ran a hand down his face.

He had to come up with something new and interesting, according to his teacher.

What was new and interesting about _school_? Jesse thought bitterly.

He got up and looked around his room.

Maybe he could write about global warming?

No.

Now, he could do a column on everlasting life…but then he would be considered even more of a freak than he already was considered.

Out of the question.

And besides. _It_ happened.

He shuttered.

New clothing styles?

Girls would think that he was gay.

Not a chance in-

"Jesse! There's a letter from Miles!" Mae called.

A smirk played onto Jesse's features.

Ever since _it_ happened, his whole family had been worried about Miles fighting in the war.

"I'll be down in a minute, ma!" Jesse called.

Letting his mind wander away from school, horrible gym teachers, and annoying newspaper clubs, he thought about when he was a kid-even more so.

_It had been a pleasant day in Treegap it was the early eighteen hundreds or late seventeen hundreds he and Miles had been playing in the woods. Jesse had been six at the time he had insisted that they play hide and seek. _

_Miles, who was ten by that time, grudgingly agreed, complaining that he was too old for such games. _

_So, Miles stood at the edge of the wood, counting out-loud, Jesse remembered that he sounded annoyed. _

_Snickering to himself, Jesse fled from his brother. _

"_Jesse! Don't go too far! You'll get lost!" Miles exclaimed, turning around. _

"_Hey close your eyes, cheater!" Jesse accused. _

"_Fine," Miles grumbled. _

"_But I warned you," he said before he placed his forehead back on the tree and closed his eyes. _

_So Jesse ran and ran and ran. _

_He was having so much fun until he heard Miles shout, "One! Okay. I'm gonna find you, Jesse!" _

_Jesse ran even more, until he couldn't hear his brother's voice. _

_His emotions soon changed from excitement to fear. _

_He had no clue where he was. _

"_Miles?" the call was small and helpless. _

_He gulped. _

"_Miles! I'm right here, Miles! You win!" Jesse called. _

"_Miles! Miles!" he called out his brother's name repeatedly, without a response. _

_That was when the tears came. _

_Jesse crumpled in a heap on the ground, calling out his brother's name in sobs. _

"_Miles! I don't know where I am! Miles!" _

_This continued for another minute until Jesse heard Miles shout, "Jesse! This is not funny! If you don't come out, I will personally slit your throat!" until Miles saw his younger brother was crying, he had an extremely aggravated expression. _

"_Jesse! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Miles shouted as he collapsed by Jesse's side. _

_Relieved, Jesse flung his arm around Miles neck and sobbed into his brother's shirt. _

_Miles sighed and moved circles on Jesse's back. "It's all right, Jess. It's all right." _

"_Look, Jesse I'm here. We can go home now. Nothing in these woods are going to hurt you. I wouldn't abandon you," Miles said as he pulled his brother away. _

_Jesse nodded and Miles wiped his tears away with the collar of his shirt. _

"_Come on," Miles said, helping his little brother off the ground. _

"_I probably have a spanking for me waiting at home for letting you get lost." _

Jesse smiled.

His big brother.

As he snapped out of his state, he began to brainstorm again.

He had to think of something.

Or else he'd fail at _two_ chances to redeem his pride.

Miles could wait three seconds just enough time for Jesse to….

Jesse smiled and his phone rang.

He pulled it out of his pocket and answered absently.

"Jesse."

"Jesse Tuck, this is Mr. Fancybottom from your newspaper club," he said.

Jesse quickly slapped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

He could never say that name without rolling on the floor laughing, he always called his teach, Mr. F.

"Do you have a column idea?" he asked.

"Well," Jesse said lying on his bed, one hand behind his head.

"You see my brother…"


	4. Mud

**Chapter 4- Mud **

"Oh….this is so relaxing…" Daniels sighed to her friend, Catherine Simmons.

They were lying out on two beds in the combat housing unit. Both were dressed in blue shorts and gray t-shirts that simply read, ARMY.

There was mud masks covering their faces, and their hair were twisted into a towel from their recent shower.

"Thank your mom again so much for these face masks, Liz," Simmons breathed.

"No problem," she laughed, sitting up.

Elizabeth Daniels was a strong looking woman with gentle features.

She had blonde hair and blue eyes, born and raised in South Detroit; this was her first year in the military.

"It makes you think of home, doesn't it?" Simmons said more a statement than a question.

"Sure does."

Just then, the door opened to reveal the face of Daniel's team Caption, Miles Tuck.

"Tuck what are you doing here!" she shot, though she had a smile on her face.

He smiled back, only it was an amused smile.

"Did I interrupt your spa time, ladies?" he asked in a fake apologetic tone.

Simmons looked at him shyly, she had only heard of him a couple times before and she purposely avoided him.

He seemed very rough.

But this man seemed friendly and open.

"Yes, actually. Why are you in here anyways? Spying on us? I heard you were married to Eva Gardener," she said in a teasing way.

"I'm here because Youngblood needs tissues, no I'm not spying on you, and no I'm not married to Eva Gardener. I'm married to someone much prettier," he said smugly.

"Oh I'm so happy for you. You've never seen your wife do this?" she asked.

"Not that I know of," he laughed.

"Actually, I think you two would get along well."

"Why?"

"You remind me of her."

"Of course, because she's got blonde hair and blue eyes, right?"

"No, actually, she has brown eyes and black hair."

"Do you have tissues?" he asked, again.

"Well…why does Youngblood need tissues?" she asked.

"He's got a fever and the infirmary is closed for some reason. I guess if you blow your leg off today you're on your own."

They laughed.

Miles turned to Simmons.

"Hi, I don't think we met. Major Tuck," he said and shook hands with her.

"Private Simmons," she said and shook back.

"_Do you have tissues_?" Miles asked them again, getting agitated that his question was being answered.

"Here," Daniels said, getting up and pulling out a package of tissues from a drawer in the far off corner.

She handed them to him and he said his good-byes, mocked their odd ritual and left.

"Uh," Daniels sighed, falling on her bed again.

"He's tough, but he's a good guy," she said.

"I know I've heard of him. What's his first name?" asked Simmons.

"Oh…I forgot. I know it's something unusual. I don't think it's an actual name. It started with an M."

"Oh."

There was a pause.

"Miles! That's his name," Daniels said

"Oh, Miles, that's nice."

"Didn't you hear all that talk about him being married? I heard his wife is going to have a baby."

"I know…"

Remembering that Miles' wife was supposed to be pretty, and remembering Miles' face, Simmons said, "Man, they're gonna have one good looking kid."


	5. Stars

**Chapter 5- Stars **

Mary stared at the horizon, writing her husband a letter.

She was sitting on the docks, looking out into the huge lake.

She wasn't sure what she was waiting for if she was waiting for something at all.

Maybe it was her husband.

Maybe it was a ship to take her to her husband.

The baby kicked again and Mary placed a hand on her bulging tummy to try to calm her boy.

It didn't hurt, but it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

Miles had told her that he wanted to feel the baby kick and it was killing him that he couldn't.

Mary didn't understand.

Not at all.

Ever since _it_ happened, she didn't understand why Miles would want fight in the war.

He was putting everything on the line.

It wasn't like that before _it_ happened.

Things were different before _it_ happened.

But because it _had_ happened, everything had changed.

For better and for worse.

But she shouldn't think about that now.

It was too painful.

Too scary.

She finished and sealed the letter into an envelope, gently pushing it into her bag.

She reached for her bag and pulled out his letters.

There was one in particular that she read over and over again when she couldn't sleep.

_I'm sitting outside of the barracks looking up at the stars. I think I miss you now more than ever especially when we would go to the park at night and just talk. I know somehow that the stars are supposed to make you feel at peace or something, but they're making me hurt more than ever. So why can't I turn away? I wish you were right here with me. Where are you? _

Mary cried and she whispered, "I'm right here."

**Go ahead! Click that review button. Tell me if you like it or love it or whatever! What are you waiting for? **


	6. Friends

**Chapter 6- Friends **

There was another letter day and Miles got a letter from Mary.

His spirits instantly soared into the heavens as he collapsed onto his cot and read the message over not even trying to contain the grin that was taking over his features rapidly.

He didn't even care that a few of the men and women on his team were staring at him.

Maybe he should smile more.

Dear Miles,

The baby's been doing fine; he's been kicking a lot lately. I went into the doctor's office yesterday and they told me that the baby is doing well. Doctor Benewah told me I'd be due in about three months. Three months. I can hardly believe it. I can't wait to see our baby boy.

I've been doing fine, getting sick here and there, just the normal stuff. I'm not in too much pain, but when I am, Miles, it seems so much worse without you here. It feels like I'm only delivering this baby with half of my heart and the rest of it is with you where ever you are. I want you to come home so badly and I know you want to be here when the baby arrives and I miss you.

I'll try to enjoy what I can when you're gone, I wouldn't be sitting around the house worrying about you-even though I do a lot of that. I've gone to the movies and went out to eat, but my mind kept straying back to you. I can't forget about you and I don't want to.

But enough talk about my worries and me. Feel free to write back and tell me if there is anything you or your friends need. I'd be happy to get it. You can always write to me if there is something on your mind. Please come back soon safe and sound. I love you and I miss you.

Love,

Mary

Miles throat locked for a moment, but he shook it off, smiling.

Strolling down the barracks was three of Miles' friends on his team.

As Miles began to read the letter over again, one of the men, Brian O'Hara snatched it out of his hands.

"Hey! O'Hara!" Miles said, trying to retrieve it from his friend.

"Aw! A girl named Mary wrote you a letter. Does your girlfriend miss you, Tuck?" asked O'Hara.

Miles smiled as his friends read it over and Miles soon snatched it back.

"Yes and for your information, she is my _wife_."

"Tell her you need Kool-Aid and some decent coffee," Dunnel said grudgingly.

"Does wife have any kids?" one of the other soldiers, Michael McRyan asked.

A smile flickered onto Miles features but he quickly wiped it off as he realized O'Hara, McRyan, and Madison Dunnel were laughing at him.

Miles blushed and smiled.

"Oh shut up, you three have just never had any relationships other than with your M-16," Miles retorted.

"You never answered my question," McRyan said.

"Do you have kids, Tuck?"

"In three months I will."

"Got a picture of her?" Dunnel asked.

Miles' hand automatically went to his shirt and pulled out a picture that was yellowing at the edges.

He handed it to Dunnel and he widened his eyes.

"Wow…"

"Let me see that," O'Hara said, grabbing the photograph from his friend.

"She's good looking, Tuck. Better keep a tight reign on her."

Miles didn't really pay attention to his friends he was too busy thinking.

He repeated those words in his head like a chant.

Three months…

Three months…

**So…do you hate it? Or like it? Really, I have no idea. Unless of course, you review. I want to know. **


	7. Jesse is a Writer!

**The Treegap High School Newspaper**

**Brother in Blue **

My name is Jesse Tuck. My life revolves around school, television, and my girlfriend. Just like everyone else has things that make up their world. What gives them comfort and what makes them laugh. But the things that make up our worlds, our lives, are people. But those people have lives of their own that we help make up.

My world entwines with my classmates, friends, teachers, and parents' lives as it should. I learn from their lives, like stories with a deep moral. But some stories run deeper than others. My teachers and friends I've made this year have only been let into my life a few years back. Some connections run closer, hit more toward home, the roots run farther down the earth. That is defiantly the case with me and my older brother, Miles.

My brother has been one of my best friends since I was born. He was my friend before my life even started, before my story started to unroll. He was the kind of brother you would read about in books. He was the first one by my side when I fell out of the tree in our backyard and broke my leg. He was on the first flight back to our hometown when he heard that I was going through a rough time. Miles had always been my big brother with all the answers in the world and it had been that way ever since I've known him.

Now I'm not saying that we're both perfect little angels, I've gotten into three fistfights with this guy. So, once my brother started growing up, his story unraveled much deeper than I can imagine and his life has lead him over roads that are bumpier than the Rockies, but he never gave up. So, my brother started new. He has a wife and a son on the way. So I'm not just going to sit here and ramble on about my brother.

The reason why I'm trying to make you all understand how important he is to me, is because Miles Tuck in a Caption in the U.S. Army and is fighting now as we speak-or as I write and you read, in some far off country I've probably never heard of. Because I can't play basketball, I'm writing to tell you about some of his letters we've been sending back and forth. I'll try to understand why my brother wants to risk everything for his country. I'll try to understand leadership, brotherhood, and I might even learn a little bit more about what it's like to see war through the eyes of a U.S. solider.

Be sure to give your comments to the newspaper department-you all know where it is-because you know Miles and his soldier friends will be reading about this too. I'll let you know more about it as soon as Miles writes me back with the answers to my questions. Because he always does.

Written by Jesse Tuck

**So did you like this chapter? Do you think it was in character? Leave your review. **


	8. Perfection

Dear Jesse,

It was perfect. I loved the column and so did a lot of the other guys over here. We'd love to read the other ones you wrote, or at least I would. The fact that you can write a good two paragraphs on me-whether it was all made up or not-is really great. I didn't know you thought that high of me. Or did you just want to put some fluff into your story? Well, anyways, I miss you guys and tell Mae thank you very much for the cookies. They need me to be a target for basketball, write.

Love,

Miles


	9. Radio

**The lyrics are by Avenged Sevenfold, they are not mine. **

Miles was just talking with his friend, Paul Smith, discussing the correct way to clean a gun, which seemed to be the only thing occupying them as they waited for some sort of action to happen.

It never ceased to amaze Miles at how horribly the war's timing was.

He could be at home now with his pregnant wife.

Gee, that would have been swell now wouldn't it?

But…

No.

He could be in Jesse's room giving him reassurance for the moment when he pulled the ring on Winnie.

But that would have been too much to ask for.

And he could have something to do other than clean his weapon for the millionth time, so that way, he wouldn't have the fear that the trigger might break as a result of his over-obsessive cleaning!

"Tuck? Is there some sort of problem?" Smith asked.

Miles looked up and saw three other men standing behind Paul Smith.

He couldn't take it any more.

He placed his gun on the bed and faced his soldiers.

"Yes. There is. I've had a migraine ever since I've been here, my wife is about to have a baby and I won't be there, my brother may very well be getting married within the next year, and it's nearly Christmas and I'm in friggin Iraq!" he shouted.

Half of the barrack looked to Miles and his small group of friends.

"Well that is a lot of problems for one guy," Smith agreed.

Miles collapsed on the bed.

Finally, someone understood.

"Yes. It is."

"Hey! There's a signal!" Dunnel yelled.

Miles looked over to where Dunnel was sitting, fiddling with the radio.

Suddenly, 97 Rock was blasting through the barrack and comforting music blasted through the walls of the barrack.

Some guys sang along and some guys tapped their feet while Miles ignored the fact that they were in Iraq and they were listening to an American radio station.

The radio was enough for Miles to put his gun down on the bed and watch his team with a pleasant expression, but no smile.

After three songs were finished, _the song_ came on.

The song Miles never wanted to hear again.

It was one of the best songs Miles had ever heard, but it reminded him too much of Mary.

Too much of what could happen.

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
_

_It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_

Miles throat locked and he looked down.

His best friend, Patrick Fleharty noticed and walked closer to his friend, not wanting to make his presence known.

_I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?_

_Newborn life replacing all of us, changing this fable we live in_

He knew this all too well and he wanted it.

He wanted it desperately.

But what if it didn't come?

What if…

_Will you take a journey tonight; follow me past the walls of death?  
_

_But girl, what if there is no eternal life?_

No one noticed, except Fleharty, that Miles was crying.

"Are you all right, Miles?" he asked, sitting next to his friend.

Miles looked at him, embarrassed, but quickly shook his head and shoved his way out of the barracks, outside.

Patrick looked silently at the floor before he stood up and quietly followed his friend.

What he saw, once he got to where Miles was, made his throat squeeze.

Miles was sitting on the ground, knees to his chest, sobbing noiselessly.

His shoulders shook and Patrick could hear soft gasps and shuttered exhales.

Fleharty walked to Miles side and drew an arm around his friend.

_I see my vision burn; I feel my memories fade with time  
_

_But I'm too young to worry_

"I don't want to die here, not without her, I can't. I haven't seen him yet," Miles, sobbed into his sleeve.

_Don't wanna die alone without you here  
_

_Please tell me what we have is real_

"This can't turn out like last time, it can't," he cried quietly.

Patrick let a tear run for his friend as he brought Miles closer.

One of the reasons Patrick was Miles' best friend was because he was one of the few people who knew about Sarah and about Miles' children.

And understood.

_So what if I never hold you, yeah, or kiss your lips again?  
_

_So I never want to leave you and the memories OF us to see…  
_

_I beg don't leave me…_

**Once again, that was Avenged Sevenfold's lyrics, not mine. This chapter is like my baby please leave your comment. **


	10. Bowl

**Chapter 10- Bowl **

One month.

Tuck had spent one month on this nativity set.

He would work on it non-stop, in the morning and into the night, only taking a break to eat, sleep, and talk with his wife. The idea of creating a model of baby Jesus that made him work hard to perfect everything.

The face had to be just right, the cheeks had to be round, and soft looking, and the hair had to look gentle and light.

He thought of it like this, he wasn't making a baby. He was making a king.

And the King's Mother.

How could he forget Her?

He tried his hardest to make Mary's face glow with pride, wonder, and joy all at once.

But he needed to make the face.

He tried to think of the most beautiful things he knew to help him decide.

Finally, he decided that the figure would have Mary's-his daughter in-law-curly brown hair, Winnie's delicate face, and Mae's beautiful eyes.

So he had the King and the combination of the most beautiful women he knew carved from a block of wood.

And now for Joseph.

He didn't want to put himself into the creation because he was making it and that was enough for him.

So he made Joseph a mix of Miles and Jesse.

He had Jesse's hair and Miles' eyes.

Joseph's face would be rounding, childlike, like Jesse's and his stature would be like Miles.

Strong.

Muscled.

Sad.

But happy for the arrival of a new baby boy.

He put a beard on Joseph's face, thicker than Miles' but still a beard.

Did Miles even have the beard still?

There probably wasn't a lot of time to shave it off.

Mary liked it.

Miles would do anything to please his wife, so he probably kept it.

Tuck carefully etched out the animals and the three wise men with extreme concentration.

He then put them into a house-like structure that he had made years before.

Tuck threw on another coat of paint and glued pieces that had fallen off.

It looked perfect.

He decided he would let the kids decide where the figures would go and he packed everything up before heading off to the church.

He had been asked a month ago to make a nativity scene for the church. It was nearing Christmas and they still needed a scene.

The priest knew Tuck's son.

Jesse.

Jesse had come to church one night around nine o'clock at night some odd number of years ago.

Priest Adam Gold was the only one left at the church.

He was just walking around, observing the quiet like he usually did.

There were a few candles on the altar illuminating some parts of the building; the rest was overtaken by darkness.

Soon, a young man at the age of seventeen walked quietly in, blessed himself, and walked to the pew.

Priest Gold remembered how he bowed with such respect as he entered the pew.

He kneeled and crossed his hands.

Priest Gold was about to leave the young man to himself, until he heard some gentle crying.

The boy's face was illuminated.

He was good-looking, dark hair, there were tears flowing freely from his blue eyes.

Priest Gold walked to the end of the pew.

The boy didn't seem to notice him.

"Would you like some company, son?" he asked.

The boy jumped, calmed, and nodded.

He told the priest that his name was Jesse Tuck and that he thought he and his family had committed a horrible sin without even knowing it.

Priest Gold suggested Reconciliation and Jesse accepted his offer.

He told Priest Gold everything about the spring and he talked about _it_.

Tuck walked to the priest and they shook hands.

"Mr. Tuck, how are you?"

"I'm fine, great. And you, Father Gold?"

"God has blessed us with great whether today and my ill brother is feeling better. I'm very well. Thank you and how is Jesse? Is he going to church?"

"He's doing great. As far as I can tell he's been going every Sunday," Tuck answered.

"Very good."

"He's writing this column for his school's newspaper. He's putting everything he has into it. It's great to see him putting his heart into something ever since he thought Winnie had-"

"Mr. Tuck I don't mean to be rude, but this is a time of rejoicing. We should not be thinking of death, but it is great to hear that Jesse is doing well. And Miles? Is he recovering?"

"He has recovered. Back in Iraq."

"I'd love to meet him one day."

"You can meet his wife. She's expecting a baby."

"Maybe we can say a prayer for them today. Would that be all right?"

Tuck smiled.

"That would be great, Father. Thank you very much."

He smiled and Tuck gave him the nativity scene and he thanked him deeply.

Tuck could see that the Priest loved the gift.

"This means so much to us, Mr. Tuck. Will you stay for the service?" he asked.

Tuck agreed and sat next to a mother and her family.

He listened silently to the service and when it finished, Priest Gold said into the microphone.

"If we'd please pray that God look over the men and women serving in the armed forces. We ask God to look over Miles Tuck and bring peace to his family in his time serving his country."

Tuck was nearly blinded by tears.

And murmured, "Please."

--

Jesse turned to face his father as he entered the living room.

"Hey, how did they like the scene?" he asked.

"Father Gold loved it. He was asking about you. He wants to meet Miles," Tuck sighed as he collapsed on a chair across from Jesse.

"Huh, good luck. I can't remember the last time I saw Miles inside a church, or pray."

"You don't know if he prays or not."

"Are you so sure?"

Tuck rolled his eyes.

He then realized that there were papers laid all over the couch, surrounding Jesse.

"What is this?"

Jesse beamed.

"Next column. Miles gave some great answers."

"I'm glad it's working out for you. What did Miles say?"

"Just said why he joined the army, what's Iraq like, stuff like that."

"Oh, that's good. I'd love to read it after you're done."

"So does Winnie, Miles, all of the friggin U.S. army, my teacher, and all of the seniors at my school."

Tuck laughed while Jesse sighed.

"Well hopefully you'll make time for little old me," Tuck said as he stood and began to walk to his room.

"I will," Jesse called jokingly.

Jesse made sure he could hear the sound of his father's door shutting before taking out a picture of him and Miles.

It was the fortieth tour he made someone over the world, but his second tour in Afghanistan.

He had just gotten home and they were at the airport.

Mary took the picture of Miles and Jesse.

They had their arms over each other's shoulders, grinning giddily at the camera.

Jesse said to himself, "Come back, or I'll tell Mary that you can't bowl."

***Dramatic gasp!* Miles can't bowl? Say it isn't so! **


	11. Insane

**Chapter 11-Insane **

**Sorry it took so long my computer is messed up. **

**I don't know much about the army or the missions so please don't tell me everything's wrong, I know it is! Well, Enjoy. **

"It's clear, we can head out," Miles said into the radio.

His best friend, Patrick Fleharty was in the driver's seat next to him.

They were driving across the desert to another army base in Iraq. Miles' team was delivering weapons there.

Patrick put the vehicle into drive and pulled into the sand.

"So how's Lily? Has she been writing to ya?" asked Miles as Patrick focused on the endless sand in front of him.

"She's been doing fine I guess she opened this bakery in town. Ya know? She hasn't been writing…and when she does it always short. Patrick 'I miss going out with you' 'do you need anything' 'love Lily' those are her letters in a nutshell."

"Maybe she's got a lot on her mind. You're lucky she writes at all."

"What if she's doing something, Miles? What if she's cheating on me or-"

"Dude, the war is just messing with your head. Tell her how much you miss her and maybe she'll write a little more," said Miles reassuringly.

"I hope…so how's Mary?"

"Three weeks…three friggin weeks! Man, I want to be there so bad."

"You can try to get some time on that…computer video thing in the housing unit."

"It's not the same," Miles grumbled.

"You could get someone to video the birth you could watch it when you get home."

"She told me hell would freeze over before she let anyone with a camera near her."

Patrick laughed as they traveled further into Iraq.

After about twenty minutes, a call came in over Miles' radio.

"Only three more miles to go before we reach the base. We'll enter through the rear. You have to give the weapons to the soldier at the door. He'll take them to the lab."

"Got it," Miles said.

"Fleharty, Youngblood, and Dunnel, back me up when we get there."

They were the most valuable men on his team and he trusted them the most.

"You're going to need more than that Tuck."

"Did I ask you for your opinion, private? I know what I'm doing," Miles shot at the "rookie" on the other end.

Patrick reached over and pressed the button on Miles' radio.

"Sorry McGee, he gets a little bitchy when the fighting starts."

"Focus!" Miles exclaimed, pointing to the road.

There was a pause and Miles sighed.

"McGee, Daniels, and Smith we could use another set of eyes. Back us up," he said into the radio.

"There's my boy," Patrick said, pulling into the small Iraqi town.

Miles grabbed his gun and slung it over his shoulder.

"Ready?" Miles asked Patrick as he reached for the door.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

At the same time, they swung their doors open, checked if there was anything dangerous, then Miles grabbed the weapons from the backseat, and talked into his radio.

"We're moving! Come on! Come on!" he whispered harshly.

Six soldiers from a vehicle behind them sprung onto the road and followed Miles and Patrick as Miles gave them the directions.

They all formed around Miles, who had the case of weapons, as they jogged to the army base.

Once they got to the place they were intent on finding, Miles said, "Okay, this is it. We're right in front of the back door there's probably going to be another door once we open this one. That one will probably have the soldier guarding it-"

Suddenly, the door swung open, an Iraqi soldier coiled his arm around Miles' neck, and said something in Arabic.

Almost as a reflex, Miles grabbed the soldier's arm and threw him over his shoulder so he landed on the ground.

Miles quickly jabbed the gun into his attacker's chest, threw the weapons to Patrick, and yelled, "Go! Go!" indicating that he wanted Patrick to finish the mission for him.

"Are there more of you?" Miles shouted.

Once he saw that the soldier was about to scream something, Miles swung the gun behind his back and brought it down on the soldier's temple, knocking him out.

Miles heard some noise from the base and ran in.

"What's going-"

He stopped himself once he saw, his men and the soldier that was supposed to be guarding the door, firing their riffles and throwing grenades at more Iraqi soldiers who were trying very hard to get the weapons.

Miles joined the action and made a quick grab for the case that was lying on the ground off to the side of the fight, but missed.

He cursed.

He quickly grabbed McGee and pulled him away from the fight.

"Get the truck, we're gonna end this, but you need to be right outside when we do."

McGee nodded and sprinted down the road.

Miles turned back to the fight and started to fire his weapon.

He looked to where the weapons were lying before.

His heart instantly shot through his throat.

They weren't there.

They were on the front lines, right between their borders.

After he repeated every curse he knew, he ran to the weapons.

"Tuck! Are you out of your mind?" Dunnel shouted.

"Yes. Yes I am," thought Miles.

**Duh-un! Dun-un! Duh! Minor Cliffhanger. **


	12. All it Takes is a Bullet

**Chapter 12- All it takes is a Bullet **

Miles woke up drearily.

"Hey! Sleeping beauty is up!" he heard Daniels call.

He groaned at the loud voice.

"Could you keep it to a dull roar?" he complained.

He looked around more observantly.

Doctor, needles, and Daniels, Fleharty, and Youngblood were surrounding his bed, smiling stupidly.

He decided he was in the infirmary.

A flurry of thoughts whirled in his head.

Oh crap, I'm hurt, was the first.

How badly am I hurt?

Is my team injured?

Did we deliver the weapons?

All of these questions came spewing out of his mouth before he could stop them.

He talked rapidly and quickly.

"Whoa! M-Tuck, look. A bullet grazed your head you got banged up good. Your muscles or bones are bruised or something like that," Fleharty said.

Miles rolled his eyes.

"Thank you so much for the very thorough analysis, Fleharty."

"We delivered the weapons and escaped with a few bruises. There were a few letters in your shirt, they put them over there," Daniels said and pointed to a table next to the bed.

"You should probably write your family, they might have heard about this on the news," Youngblood suggested.

Miles nodded, noticing a pad of paper and a pen by his bedside, resting on the table.

"I will."

"Well, I have to get back to work, feel better, Captain," said Youngblood as he shook Miles' shin teasingly as he got up.

Miles swallowed a groan and scowled.

Daniels seemed to be the only one who noticed, and giggled.

"Well, I should make sure he doesn't blow his head off, feel better, Miles," he said, getting up.

Daniels stood.

"Now you're going to abandon me too?"

"No, but I am gonna kiss you."

So she leaned over and Miles let her give his lips a small peck.

Miles smiled as she left.

His muscles screamed in pain as he reached over to grab a picture of Mary on the table next to him.

He smiled.

"I'm fine," he told her.

--

**Tree Gap High School Newspaper **

**Brother in Blue **

It's times like these when I wonder what my brother was thinking when he joined the armed forces. Miles was injured on mission his team and him were doing. Not injured like he nearly got his head blown off, but the letters, IIA (Injured in Action) still send a chill down my spine, no matter what kind of injury occurred.

My brother was working some big classified mission and all he told me is that a bullet grazed his head and his muscles are bruised. The doctors think he might have a broken bone here or there, but they don't have very good x-rays over there, so they couldn't tell.

Jesse sighed and stopped typing.

He didn't feel like pouring out all his feelings about his brother being injured.

This was his family's business and not anyone else's.

He didn't even know if his brother was in pain.

Why did he even decide to write on this subject?

It was depressing.

He didn't want his brother in Iraq or Iran or Afghanistan.

Jesse wanted him _here_, with his family-with him.

He wanted the feeling of knowing that his brother would be fine and he didn't have to have this fear three years ago.

Before _it_ happened.

Now, because his brother was injured, Jesse had all the right reasons to believe his brother could…could…

Although my brother has experienced much worse injuries, it must have been frightening for his team, because I know if scared my family and I.

Jesse sighed and thought.

He's still not sure when he'll come home, but he knows that when he does, he'll be welcomed with open arms by a relieved family and a new baby boy.

-Jesse Tuck

--

Miles had been released from the infirmary five days ago on a crutch and a heck of a lot of painkillers.

Miles opened the letter from Jesse.

There was the new column and a note accompanying it.

It read:_ Miles, _

_This one sucked on purpose. _

_Love, _

_Jesse _

He frowned and read the newest issue of "Brother in Blue".

Miles didn't think it sucked. It just…wasn't as deep as the last few ones.

It always got under his skin when his brother under estimated himself.

So, he put down his crutch on his cot and started to write.

_Jesse, _

_I'm sure everyone at your school will realize you just don't want to talk about your brother being injured, that doesn't mean your column is bad. Even if you think that your classmates at school don't like it, you're bringing a lot of smiles to people over here. _

The Sergeant's voice ripped the air.

"We fight at 400 hours. Hurry up."

Miles winced.

_I've got to go dig a ditch again_, he lied.

_Love, Miles _


	13. Park

**Chapter 13- Park **

_Bullet grazed…_

_Maybe a few…_

_Broken bones…_

_He's fine…_

_Don't know…_

_How long he'll…_

_Be away…_

Mary's memories of the phone call she and Jesse had yesterday came in short bursts.

_He'll be…_

_Fine Mary…_

_Miles' is a…_

_Fighter…_

She didn't care if he got a skinned knee, she wanted him here.

With her, with his family-their family.

She contracted again and moaned.

She knew she should probably go to the hospital, she was due in two days, but she wanted to be here one last time before she had the baby.

Mary picked up the letter and read it over.

_I'm sitting outside of the barracks looking up at the stars. I think I miss you now more than ever especially when we would go to the park at night and just talk. I know somehow that the stars are supposed to make you feel at peace or something, but they're making me hurt more than ever. So why can't I turn away? I wish you were right here with me. Where are you? _

She turned her gaze to the stars in the park.

Miles and Mary used to do this all the time.

When they couldn't sleep, they'd walk to the park- or he'd carry Mary if she got tired-and they'd lay down a blanket, and gaze at the stars.

She remembered that he'd lay a hand over her hair and she'd let her head rest on his chest.

She could still remember the steady thump of his heart.

But then it happened.

Mary winced as she remembered three years back.

She still remembered rushing to keep up with the doctors who were wheeling Miles on a gurney into a hospital.

She was next to him hand over his right forearm, looking at him worriedly.

But he couldn't see her worried expression, his eyes were closed and there was an oxygen mask over his mouth.

She knew it would be pointless to ask the doctors what was happening, they didn't know either.

She winced again because of the constant kicking the baby made and because of the memory of her husband's expression.

His face was pale, his head was rolled just a bit to her side, and he looked helpless.

Mary had never seen him look that way.

Never.

Nothing was never out of control when her husband was around.

Everything was in order, military style.

But, he did know how to let his guard down.

_Soon Mae, Tuck, and Jesse got there. _

_Jesse was rubbing his curls, drowsy from being awoken so early. _

_Mary told them that he just said that his chest hurt and after she gave him something for it, he told her to call an ambulance. _

_She didn't even ask why, she ran to the kitchen to call for one. _

_The nurse came out after two hours. _

"_It looks as though he might have had some sort of heart attack. He seems as healthy as a horse. His EKG was normal, but his blood test showed that there were un-normal levels of enzymes in his bloodstream. We did lose him for two minutes in surgery, but he pulled through." _

_They stared mouth-agape at the nurse. _

"_He died? For two whole minutes?" Jesse asked. _

_The nurse nodded, then left. _

He died.

For two minutes.

Mary still laughed when she remembered the huge grin that spread onto Miles' features after the doctor told them that he had actually died.

**Yup I killed Miles for two minutes. Weird much? Review please. **


End file.
